Happily Ever After
by axilya
Summary: A solaufein fiction, what happens when an elf and a human married? The elf is destined to out-live the human. What if the elf wants another mate? An epic romance for Solaufein. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1: The Wedding

Chapter 1: The Wedding  
************************ 

  
"Congratulations, Sir Anomen."

Sir Anomen Delryn beamed brightly, his white armor shining brightly. It was the happiest day of his life and he had been smiling all day. His cheeks hurt a little from the stretching of his facial muscles and his hands hurt a little from the many well-wishers that had given him their blessings.

The whole Delryn estate was crowded with well-wishers and friends from all over Faerun. Rare faces of Drizzt, Elminster were among the crowd that gathered around the government district. Elves and Paladins of the Order mingled among the crowd, contributing to one of the rarest and grandest wedding in the history of Faerun.

It was Anomen and Rivian's wedding day.

The Delryn estate had been fully renovated and given a fresh coat of paint. The servants ran about with their errands and fussed over the guests, Anomen stood proudly at the entrance of his estate, welcoming guests from all over faerun. Rivian was nowhere in sight, she was afterall the bride and brides were the last to make their appearances.

"Well done, Sir Anomen. The estate never look so well-maintained in my memory." Sir Keldorn Firecam greeted him, at his side with Lady Maria and his two daughters.

"Thank you teacher. Rivian deserved nothing but the best."

Sir Keldorn nodded his approval and allowed the butler to lead his family into the compound.

-------------------------  
"You are here to celebrate the wedding of Sir Anomen Delryn and Lady Rivian. If there's anyone that think this couple should not wed, step out now or forever be silence." the solemn voice of Elminster echoed through the compound.

All was quiet. One dark figure moved towards the couple. His face hidden beneath his elven hood. He stopped a few steps away from the couple and lifted up his hood.

"Solaufein! I'm so glad you can make it." Rivian's melodious voice ranged and she smiled happily at her drow friend.

"Congratulations, Rivian and Anomen." Solaufein's eyes looked at the beautiful Rivian standing on the altar with her knight. He tried his best to smile happily at the newlyweds. He was happy for her but she did not know that his heart was breaking.

"Do you Rivian take Sir Anomen Delryn as your lawfully wedded husband and to love him till eternity?" Elminster continued the ceremony.

Rivian blushed, she wore a satin white gown with light blue ribbons at her back. Her veil was decorated with small white lilies to symbolize purity. Her golden hair done in buns with two long flowing locks free at the sides, she had white lilies in her hair. She had wanted this day since she sat her eyes on an arrogant squire in the local tavern, three years ago. She turned her eyes at the knight besides her, he looked at her with loving eyes.

Without any hesitation, she faced Elminster. "I do."

"Do you Sir Anomen Delryn, take Lady Rivian as your lawfully wedded wife and to love her till eternity?"

It was Anomen's turn to answer and without any hesitation, he said the words that he had been wanting to say for a long time. "I do."

"I now pronounced you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Elminster concluded the ceremony and Anomen smiled at his new wife, his hand gently tilted her chin and he planted a kiss on her sweet lips.

Solaufein felt a sharp pain in his heart as the ceremony concluded, he saw how happy Rivian was, her eyes lit up with happiness and bliss. His eyes watered and tears threatened to flow out, he held them back painfully. It would be a taint on such a beautiful day for Rivian and he was determined not to let his sorrow leave a mark in Rivian's memory.

A hand cupped his shoulders, he turned around and found Jaheria staring at him in knowingly. She indicated him to follow her outside.

"I know, Solaufein. She is beautiful isn't she?" Jaheria spoke at last.

Solaufein turned to look into the estate, he could still see Rivian standing on the altar receiving blessings from well-wishers, she looked so radiant. He nodded at Jaheria's comments.

"Come back in sixty years time, Solaufein, if your heart truly desires her."

Jaheria's comments shocked Solaufein. He stared at her, speechlessly.

How did she know?

"She will need you then Solaufein. Rivian doesn't have many close elven friends. Her husband will not live forever and Rivian will still be barely two hundred years old then. I fear she would not be able to handle it, when Anomen left for his time."

Solaufein could not believe his ears.

"What are you talking about? its Rivian's wedding, how could you say that?"

"I know, I love Rivian too, I know her too well, drow. I'm saying that she will kill herself when Anomen's time come. And if you are her friend, you better be there to watch her. I... I doubt I will still be around." Jaheria's eyes narrowed and her expression thoughtful.

Solaufein knew that Jaheria was a wise druid, and she was also very perceptive and there was wisdom in her words, inappropriate for the day but still the wisdom was there.

"What makes you think I'll be alive. There are many who hunt Drow and will not give me a chance."

"You are resourceful. You will survive. Think over my words, drow. " Jaheria left Solaufein to his thoughts and re-joined the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2: Heavy Heart

"Uncle Sola!" a cheerful voice greeted him. Solaufein turned around to face a pretty girl smiling happily at him. Her cheerfulness was contagious and Solaufein felt himself relaxed in her company. 

"Hi Immy, still calling me Uncle Sola, eh?" He smiled at the girl who returned the smile with a mischievous grin.

"So? Do you prefer me to call you Grand uncle Sola? Great Grant Uncle Sola? Or Great Great Great Grand ..."

"Um, I think I'll stick with Uncle Sola for now." The drow shook his head in defeat.

"Tee Hee.. So you saw Rivian, haven't you? She's beautiful, isn't she? Wow. I hope I'll be a pretty bride one day too."

Her words stung Solaufein's heart. Solaufein kept his silence, his thoughts wandered to the beautiful elven face of Rivian. During his travels with Rivian, Rivian's compassion and kind heart won his admiration for her. Her bravery and strong-will was the only thing that pulled the group together during drastic times. She was always there for her friends and Solaufein admired her even more when she took time to listen to his problems. She never once snapped at him or brushed him away as most surfacers would.

"Uncle Sola? Are you alright?" Imoen's voice interrupted his thoughts and he turned to face her.

"I'm fine. Its Rivian's wedding day. I'm very happy for her. I should go though, its awkward for a drow to be in such a joyous celebration. Will you tell Rivian that I wish her and Anomen a blissful marriage?"

"Why don't you tell her yourself? You're not the only drow here. Viconia is around somewhere." For a moment, Imoen looked intently at Solaufein, almost as though she could see through Solaufein's thoughts. Solaufein shuddered and tried to change the subject.

"Viconia and I don't get along, Immy. I really should go. Tell Rivian, if you please." Solaufein turned and started his way towards the district exit.

"Hey, wait. Are you coming to visit her? I think Rivian will like that." Imoen called after him.

"I.. I don't know.. Perhaps we will see each other again." and that she'll always be in my thoughts. Solaufein replied without turning his head. He did not want Imoen to know that he was leaving with a heavy heart.

Imoen sighed, she wondered why Solaufein did not stay at the wedding, after all if Viconia could enjoy herself, why not Solaufein.


	3. Chapter 3: The Funeral

Happily Ever After

Chapter 3: Funeral  
******************************

Sixty years passed within a blink. Rivian stood besides the lifeless body of Sir Anomen Delryn. She had no tears in her eyes, there was no emotion displayed on her face. She stared at her husband's body as the priests busied themselves with the funeral ceremony. Anomen lied on a huge platform covered with a golden silk blanket, lined with precious jewel. He wore a white tunic that had silver linings sewed at the sleeve. A holy sign of Helm was sewn into his matching white belt. His face was calm and serene. It was almost as though he was having a sweet dream sleeping.

Behind her stood her four children and their children. They were grieving for their father and worried for their mother who refused to grieve. A small hand tucked at the skirt of Lene, Rivian's eldest daughter.

"Mummy. Why isn't Grand-pa getting up?"

Lene turned to look at her youngest daughter Raine, she picked her up tenderly in her arms. "Shhh Raine, Grand-pa... he is asleep. He's gone to his God."

"Will he be back soon? I want to go too." the little girl pointed at Anomen and tried to stretch her tiny hand towards his direction.

Lene burst into tears at the innocent comment. Lene's siblings tried to comfort her, it was a difficult time for all of them.

Sir Anomen's funeral was a grand one, he had served at the Most Noble Order of Radiant Hearts for nearly thirty years and Rivian and his deeds had touched many lives. Friends and mourners came to pay their last respects for the hero. The Delryn estate was swarming with knights from the order, friends from afar and distant relatives of Anomen's children and their friends.

Nobody smiled, nobody laughed. Everyone's face was solemn. Even the birds seemed to stop chirping, the air was as heavy as everyone's heart. Tear streaks were on many of their faces, their eyes sunken as they felt the loss deep inside their hearts. Anomen and Rivian had helped countless people and righted countless injustices. They were heros in their eyes and the Delryn family, a powerful and respected one. They offered their condolences to Anomen and Rivian's children but when they tried to offer their sympathies to Rivian but she did not seem to notice them.

Rivian had been standing besides Anomen for nearly two hours. She had not sleep, nor eat since Anomen fell ill two days ago. She had known that Anomen's time was approaching, but she could not bear to accept the fact.

It was only when Imoen passed away ten years or so that she noticed Anomen's strength failing. Imoen's death forced her to notice the fact that Anomen was no longer in his twenties. He had aged considerably and could not keep up with her activities. She had stopped adventuring and had taken to doing research and studies on her magical talents to ease her restlessness.

On some occasions, Anomen would take Rivian on a short journey, usually to Sulannessala where Rivian could visit her kinsman and even those journeys were draining to Anomen's failing strength. Rivian did not mind, she was very much in love with Anomen, even when his hair turned silver while hers was still the same golden locks, she did not as much noticed the difference. In her eyes, Anomen always looked the same as when she first met him, with an air of arrogance and nobility.

They have four children, Lene, Geran, Asana and Kreblak. Lene and Geran took after their father's profession. Lene was a cleric while Geran took up fighting skills as well as clerical abilities. Asana and Kreblak were twins and they were born with magical talents like their mother. The Delryn family was powerful, they had connections in high places and powerful friends. Lene and Geran both married paladins from the Order.

Indeed, those who came for the funeral, agreed that he had lived a long and blessed life with Rivian. They spoke of his great deeds and praised his memories.

Rivian paid no attention to them. She was lost in her own world, a world that only had Anomen and herself. It was truly pitiful to many who saw the beautiful Rivian looked so haggard and her usual sparkling eyes lit up no more. She refused food and rest when offered. When she could stand no more, she sat besides Anomen, her eyes never moving off her husband's serene face.

My love... Why? Its too short... I...can't live.


	4. Chapter 4: Letting Go

Happily Ever After

Chapter 4: Letting Go   
************************* 

Rivian held her husband's lifeless hand. She was finally acknowledging the fact that he was gone. Her heart ached terribly, so much that she had difficulty breathing. It felt so painful for her, she had never feel so much pain before, not even when Gorion or Imoen passed away. She had Imoen and her thirst for revenge to lean on when Gorion passed away. She had Anomen to lean on when Imoen died. Now that Anomen was gone too, she had nobody to lean this time. Not her children. She could not share her grieve with them, not when they were already having difficulties coping with their own.

Instinctively, she touched the wedding ring on her finger. The ring that Anomen had given to her when he proposed. She circled her forefinger on the ring subconsciously while her eyes never left the face of her husband.

A priest approached her quietly and placed his arm on her shoulder. "My most sincere condolences, Lady Rivian. We must prepare for the burial. If you please, please step aside for a moment."

The word "burial" caused an alarm in Rivian's dazed mind. She instinctively tightened her grip on her husband's hand and she positioned her body to shield Anomen from anyone who may approached.

"Please my lady. It is time, my Lady." The priest took a step towards Anomen's body but Rivian barred his way. Her look was that of anger and murder. The compound was silent as tension rose. 

"Mother. It would be disastrous for Father's soul if we missed the hour. Surely, you would want him to rest in peace." Lene coaxed. She knew it was a poor excuse but she did not have a choice. She could not let Anomen's body lie on the platform forever.

Rivian looked coldly at her eldest daughter, she did not loosen her grip on Anomen's hand. "No one disturbs my love. He's asleep." She retorted.

Lene had one more trick up her sleeve but she really did not want to resort to magic. Moreover, as a pure elf, Rivian was highly resistance to magic and it would take alot of magic to subdue her. 

"Please mother. Father.. He is ...gone. You must let him go..." Even her words stung her own heart as she forced them out of her mouth. 

"NOOOOOO!!!!" 

Rivian's reaction was shocking as she let out a loud piercing scream that sounded like a banshee scream. Lene covered her ears and many of the guests around did likewise. It was the most pitiful wailing they had ever hear and it brought tears to their eyes.

Rivian lunged herself on Anomen as Lene tried to pull her away. Asana and Kreblak tried to hold their struggling mother while Geran started chanting a sleeping spell. After a few spells, and Rivian's own exhaustion, she finally collapsed besides Anomen. Her children wept as they carried their mother to her room and the priests continued their task.

Sir Anomen Delryn was finally laid to rest in the cemetery besides his mother Moirela and his sister Moira Delryn. On his tombstone were the words "Sir Anomen Delryn (1310-1395) knight of the Most Noble Order of Radiant Heart, fondly remembered by his wife and children."


	5. Chapter 5: Graveyard Memories

Chapter 5 re-uploaded. Thanks for your review, Bonnie.

**Happily Ever After**

**Chapter 6: Graveyard Memories**  
************************************ 

It was past midnight. The moon shined brightly over the cemetery. Rivian stood in front of Anomen's grave. Her emerald eyes shining with tears, tear steaks could be seen on her fair face. She wore the same clothes she had been wearing since Anomen passed away in his sleep. Her hair entangled in a messy twirl. The cemetery was erie and quiet, not a soul was in sight and Rivian's hair stood up against the cold wind blowing across the cemetery.

She had woke up in her room and the absence of the warm body of her husband reminded her that he was no longer around. She almost went berserk when she found out that her children had buried Anomen without her consent. She had dashed into her room, weeping her heart out. She knew her children would watch her. They were worried about her, they knew how close their parents were. But she needed to grieve alone, nothing means anything to her anymore. She had to see Anomen again. Using her magical abilities, she had open a dimension door to the place she knew her husband lie - the cemetery. She was furious with her children, she was furious with herself. Above all, her anger was directed mostly at one person -her husband.

Their love had been everything to her. She had loved Anomen to the point of distraction. The happiest day of her life was the day they got married and from that point onwards, things just got better and better, like being placed on a pedestal, except now she was being thrown off that pedestal into darkness.

She shivered as the wind blew again. Her eyes looked sorrowful and sunken from crying too much. In her world, only one person filled it.

"Why did you leave me! WHY? Do you know how much I hurt inside? It hurts more than losing my soul. You were EVERYTHING to me! EVERYTHING! And now I'm .. nothing.. nothing without you."

Rivian covered her face and let her tears flowed from her eyes for the fifth time this night. No words could console her, no gesture could comfort her. Her world was now dark and empty, filled with nothing but pain and memories of her loss.

There was no longer any purpose in her life. Her children were all grown up and they had families and ambitions of their own. Anomen had raised them well, with good values. Rivian never have to worry about how their children would turn out.

Her tears stopped. She had been crying so much that her eyes hurt and her voice hoarse. She touched the tombstone lovingly as though she was caressing her husband's face.

"Don't go too far, my love. I'm coming..." She whispered into the wind. Rivian smiled for the first time in days as she pulled out a dagger from her boots. She traced the sharp end of the blade with her finger, a drop of blood dripped as the blade made a small cut on her finger. Rivian did not even wince at the cut, she felt nothing. In her mind, she could only think of Anomen and nothing could diminish the pain in her heart.

"I love you, Anomen, so much that it hurts..." as the dagger sliced her wrist, a thin red line appeared, rapidly thickening with blood. Rivian dropped the dagger, with her bleeding hand, she touched the tombstone again and said her final words.

"Wait for me, my love..." and she leaned against the tombstone and closed her eyes as she felt her life force draining away.


	6. Chapter 6: Friend From Afar

Happily Ever After

**Chapter 6: Friend From Afar**  
************************************ 

Rivian found herself in a brightly lit room with the aroma of scented candles hanging in the air. She blinked for a moment, wondering if perhaps she had died and awaken in another plane.

"Helm's mercy. Lady Rivian, you have awaken."

Rivian looked towards the direction of the voice and found a young priest looking intently at her.

"Am I dead? Where am I?"

"Nay, my lady. You are in the temple of Helm. Your friend brought you here in time. He's waiting outside, shall I call him in?"

Rivian nodded and the priest left the room. She let out a sigh. She was disappointed to find that she was still alive.

Temple of Helm, eh? My love, you really don't want me to go to you, don't you? I wished only to be with you and you had me heal in a temple of your God. Ironic.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, as the door opened, a dark elf walked in. He looked anxious but when he saw Rivian sitting on the bed unharmed, his face relaxed into that of concern.

Solaufein...

Rivian recognized the dark elf at first glance. Most of her traveling companions were either missing or dead. She had not had a visit from any of her close friends for many years. She was pleasantly surprised to see Solaufein. Strangely, his appearance warmed her heart and lifted her spirits a little.

"Rivian. Thank Eilistraee! You are fine. You gave me a fright." his mellow voice brought back some distant memories to her mind.

"You brought me here? Why Solaufein? I did not want to live anymore... My love.. He's gone now." her words were barely a whisper and her eyes glanced downwards to stare at the floor.

"I heard the news and rushed here immediately, Rivian. I knew I will find you at Anomen's grave."

Rivian blushed despite herself. Solaufein had been one of her cloest friends and ally. He knew her well and despite the years, he still understood her.

"I'm sorry about Anomen's passing but you have a long life ahead of you, you cannot end your life like this. That's foolish, Anomen would not want that of you, I'm sure."

Rivian did not answer Solaufein's words immediately. Solaufein could tell that she had withdrawn into her world from the look of her eyes. He gently reached for Rivian's hand, as Rivian felt his touch, she looked up at him.

"Mela en coiamin, gurth. Amin mela ho."  
(The love of my life is dead. I love him)

Solaufein was very surprised as Rivian had never speak elvish to him before and the fact that he was a drow did not help either. He did not understand what Rivian was saying. He watched Rivian's lips moved but no words came out of her lips.

"Rivian? Please.. Listen to me. When Pieare died, I felt this way too. You helped me get a new life, you brought Hope into my life. I cannot let you sink into emptiness. Rivian?" He shook her shoulders lightly as he noticed her mind was slipping back into her own world.

"Rivian, come with me. Leave the city. Come adventuring with me." He gently put the idea into her mind. Rivian glanced at the dark elf but her face betrayed nothing of her thoughts.

"Rivian. Leave this place of sad memories. You can come back again when you are stronger within." he held her hand and place it within his to warm it. Solaufein frowned when he felt the scar of the wound that had nearly kill his friend.

"My friend. We can go find our comrades and old friends. Staying here will do you no good."

Rivian shook her head, she was unwilling to leave Anomen even though she knew that she would never see him again. Tears rolled down her fair face, Solaufein did the only thing he could, he let her cry on his shoulders and tried to comfort her as much as he could, his heart bleeding for her.

Eilistraee, tell me how to take her pain away.

Solaufein gently slipped his fingers through her golden locks and held her close to his heart. He stroked her hair subconciously as he tried to think of ways to ease her pain. It was after sometime that he noticed Rivian had stop crying. A quick peep brought a smile onto his dark face - Rivian had fallen asleep in his arms, apparently too exhausted.

His eyes studied her elven features, imprinting every detail into his memory. He had never hold Rivian in his arms before and the experience was enchanting. He felt his heart beat quickened as his adrenalin rose. For a moment he was afraid his heartbeat would wake Rivian but Rivian did not stir. Solaufein knew that he would forever treasure this moment of closeness even though Rivian might not reciprocated his feelings.


	7. Chapter 7: A New Life

Chapter 7: Purpose  
***************************** 

Rivian stirred into semi-conciousness and she felt warmed and loved, in her husband's embrace. She moaned softly as she let herself slipped deeper and closer to her husband's body. It felt so good for her, to awake in soft, warm arms.

"Ohh Anomen. Is it day so soon?" she murmured sleepily. The arms around her loosen immediately and Rivian opened her eyes in protest. She found herself leaning on Solaufein, she sat up immediately in reflex.

"Solaufein? I.. I am sorry.. " she apologized. She was fully awake now and she could not contain the disappointment in her apology, that it was not her husband's arm that gave her comfort the night before.

Solaufein winced at the apology, his expression was that of pain but it was gone in a brief moment. He managed to force an apologetic smile.

"I should take you home, my friend. Your family will be worried."

Rivian nodded and allowed Solaufein to lead her towards the Delryn estate. They did not speak until they reach the estate. Solaufein felt very awkward, as he struggled to find words to console his friend. Rivian's face was expressionless, she solemnly walked besides Solaufein, her eyes staring blankly ahead of her.

"Lady Rivian! Thank the Gods! You are safe and sound. Lady Lene nearly dispatched all the guards to look for you..." The door guard caught sight of the drow behind Rivian and eyed him suspiciously.

"I'm fine. This is Solaufein. He is my friend."

"Yes my Lady. Greetings, Lord Solaufein." The guard bowed politely.

Solaufein was taken aback. He had not been addressed as 'Lord Solaufein' before and he was not accustomed to Amnish nobility. He managed to nod at the guard and quickly followed Rivian into the estate.  
--------

"MOTHER! Geran found blood on Father's grave. Where did you go? Gods. We were so worried. "

"Mother. Can't you leave a note or something?"

"Grand-ma.. Grandma. You're back."

Her children crowded her in moments after Rivian stepped into the common room. She allowed them to gently chide her for her disappearance before she ordered them to stop. After the questioning cease, Rivian introduced Solaufein to her family. Solaufein was not unknown to them, Imoen had tell them stories of their adventures but it was the first time they had meet Solaufein in person.

"So you are Solaufein. We've heard so much about you. You're more handsome than Aunt Imoen described" Asana smiled at the drow who blushed at her compliments.

There were the usual "Oooh"s and "Ahh"s from the younger members of the family.

"Mother. You still haven't tell us where you went and why was there blood on Father's grave." Lene asked.

Rivian winced at the mention of Anomen, she felt her heart ached and she froze for a moment, trying to compose herself before answering her daughter's question.

It was Solaufein who came to her rescue.

"Ah, I'm afraid I'm at fault here. I slayed two grave robbers who attempted to disturb your father's rest. I'm afraid I had forgotten to clean the blood off."

The children were outraged at the audacity of thieves dishonoring their memory of their father. They had taken in the story Solaufein made up, all except Lene who looked skeptically at her mother.

"I went out for a stroll, bumped into Solaufein and we chatted. There. Satisfied?"

Rivian was feeling exhausted from the questioning, the watching. She needed privacy, needed to grieve and above all, needed to find a purpose in her life. At that instant, she made a decision.

He will approve of this.

"Children. I'm leaving with Solaufein. I'm going adventuring with him for a while. I need to be away from Atkarla, I need to find something to do, something to distract me, something to make me feel useful." Rivian announced to her family.

The children watched her in silence for a while. Her decision was unexpected. Solaufein looked at Rivian, her decision had surprise him as well but his heart rejoiced at the thought of having her company.

"I'm happy for you mother. It is a wise decision. Father would not want you to cling onto his memory. When are you leaving?" Lene approved.

"Now. I'll be packing a bit and after a meal, I will leave with Solaufein." Rivian turned to Solaufein and asked, "Will that be alright, my friend? I'll understand if you do not wish my company."

Solaufein smiled. "I looked forward to your company once again, my friend."

Rivian nodded and excused herself to pack.

"Uncle Sola, please take care of Mother. I suspect her grieve is deeper than any of us and it would take a long time for her to come to terms with it. She loved Father very much." Geran approached Solaufein after Rivian left the room.

Eilistraee, please guide me. I will protect her with my life and heal her heartache if I could.

He looked at the young half-elves in front of him and nodded his promise to keep their mother safe.

Before long, Rivian and Solaufein were on their way out of Atkarla. As they passed the Graveyard District, Rivian slowed her pace and made a promise in her heart. A promise to her beloved husband.

I'll be back, my love. Amin mela lle.


	8. Chapter 8: Fall From Grace

Chapter 8: Fall From Grace  
******************************************

Rivian and Solaufein made their way towards Anauroch, the great desert where the first surface drow settlement lies. Since they left Athkatla a week ago, Rivian had not spoken more than necessary. She had driven herself to exhaustion every day or had chosen to indulge herself in mead or ale or whatever spirits she could get her hands on. In the most unelven like manner, she had fallen asleep in a drunken slump whenever they managed to rest in a tavern. Solaufein had tried to talk her out of her new vice but she had ignore him. At best, Rivian had simply cried herself on his shoulders and continued her drinking the moment his back was turned. 

Solaufein was worried for his friend, he had witnessed her pale face growing paler, her eyes had sunken and thy no longer lit up. She did not eat much or rest enough. He knew her sleep was tormented by the loss of her beloved husband and he had taken the task of watching her sleep at night and soothing her crossed brows, hoping to bring some comfort to her rest.

--------

  
"Rivian, let's camp here for the night. The moon is bright and I feel great comfort that my Lady Silverhair will be looking upon us."

"Whatever." was her usual indifferent reply.

Solaufein let out a sigh. He wisely held his tongue and got to work setting up a fire and laying tents. Rivian sat under a tree, she stared at the choking fire while her finger encircled her wedding ring subconsciously. Solaufein knew that she was thinking about her husband and the times they spent together. He had tried to avoid reminding Rivian of her grief but it was no easy task. Rivian was sinking into depression and she had not been interested in anything Solaufein had brought up.

Their journey had all but reminded Rivian of the times she went adventuring with Anomen and Solaufein was beginning to doubt the wisdom of suggesting the idea to Rivian. The last thing he ever wanted to do was to prolong his friend's pain.

Solaufein looked at Rivian's delicate features, the moonlight emphasized on how vulnerable she really was, despite her powerful abilities, she was only a woman with a broken heart and she hardly embraced life anymore. He could understand her very well, especially at this stage. He was a survivor of broken hearts and death of his love one - Phaere.

"Pretty elf woman.. and a lone drow. What an interesting party!" a hoarse voice said.

Solaufein immediately sprung into defensive, moving himself near Rivian to protect her. He cursed himself for letting his thoughts distracted him. He should have stay alert to protect Rivian. He lowered his eyes to Rivian and was shocked to find Rivian sitting beneath the tree. She had not moved and her eyes still glued to the camp fire in front of them.

A group of bandits approached the elves. They numbered about ten and wore black leathered amour. They were fully armed and five of them had their bows aimed at them. A huge man holding a spear approached them, he was obviously the leader of the gang. His eyes were on Rivian and the way he looked at Rivian made Solaufein's blood boiled. He looked murderously at the bandit leader and they stared at each other for a brief moment. Tension rose.

"Kill the drow! Leave the elven maiden for me." their leader finally spoke.

Solaufein prepared to finish the spell he had begun to cast but the moment the last words left his lips, the bandits were all reduced to dust with the exception of the bandit leader who looked stunned.

Solaufein turned to look at Rivian. She was not there! He panicked.

"Rivian?"

"Up here." was another bored reply from the elf.

Solaufein found Rivian sitting on a branch in a nearby tree, she looked back at him, her face wore no emotion. Solaufein was going to ask her when she pointed at the bandit leader who was recovering from her stunned spell.

"What? Who are you?" he was shocked to see his group fell before he had even swing his spear. His face was white with fear. It was obvious to the bandit leader that he had made a grave mistake to attack the elves.

Rivian landed in front of the bandit smiling her first smile since she left Athkatla. Solaufein shuddered, alarm sounded in his heart at the smile on Rivian's face. It was not a kind smile. She seemed to be enjoying the power she held over the helpless bandit. She had used some unnecessary high level spells to grant the bandits a gruesome death. The battlefield stink of their rotting corpse and pieces of their body parts scattered around.

_By The Light of Elistraee! Rivian is turning to the dark side._

Solaufein watched in horror as Rivian drew out a dagger from her belt and advanced on the frightened bandit slowly like a cat playing with its trapped mouse.

"I am Lady Rivian Delryn. He hate bandits and thieves! You will regret the day you were born."

_For Anomen, my love._

With the last word, she stabbed the dagger into the heart of the bandit and turned it two times. Her eyes staring at the eyes of the bandit. His face paled as the color drained from his ugly face and his screams echoed the night. She pulled the dagger out slowly, prolonging the pain of dying for the bandit who finally fell into an eternal slump at her feet.

Rivian kicked the lifeless body of the bandit, satisfied that he was truly dead, she turned towards Solaufein smiling and licked the blood off the dagger.


	9. Chapter 9: First Kiss

Chapter 9: First Kiss  
************************** 

A strong arm push Rivian's head into cold water. Rivian struggled frantically to raise her head above the water but the arm held her in place and the other arm locked hers behind her back. She used her nails and scratched the arm holding her. Two thin lines of blood appeared but he did not loosen the grip on her arms and neck. She could hear Solaufein yelling at her above the water.

"Snap out of it Rivian! What's happening to you? I will not let you sink into darkness. I will not let you destroy yourself. Do you hear me?"

His words stung her soul, she knew he was right. She was losing control of herself. Rivian stopped struggling and closed her eyes, letting the coolness of the water calmed her down. Her sudden surrender caused a panic in Solaufein. Thinking that she had drowned, he released his grip on the back of her head and pulled her out of the water immediately, embracing the drenched Rivian into his arms.

Rivian opened her eyes and gazed into Solaufein's eyes. His white brows kneaded into a slight frown but he looked kindly at Rivian. His hand swept a few loose strands of her hair off her face and gently caressed the side of her cheek, his eyes never left her face.

"Rivian. Forgive me... " he started to apologize.

Rivian shook her head lightly, interrupting his apology.

"Why do you bother with me Solaufein? Let me destroy myself." she asked bitterly. "There's nothing left for me. Do you know?"

Because I love you.

The words in his heart, he felt a great desire to tell her. Instead, Solaufein nodded his understanding to Rivian. He noted that her indifference attitude had disappeared, replaced by her real expression of her heart - her pain. He felt his heart relaxed. Rivian was finally confiding in him and he had waited so long for her to open up her heart. He pulled her closer to him. She did not avoid their closeness.

"I know. I understand. I'm here for you, my friend." he whispered.

"Solaufein? I'm sorry." her words were barely a whisper and she sobbed softly into Solaufein's arms. Their closeness comforted her and she felt warm and consoled that at least there was someone in the world that would still be there for her.

It was after sometime when Rivian stopped crying and looked up at Solaufein. He was still holding her in his arms and it was then that she was finally aware of their closeness and she blushed. He was looking intently at her, his eyes were kind and they displayed sympathy and understanding, yet there was something in his gaze that draw hers to him.

Subconsciously, she allowed herself to be distracted by him, it was only when their lips met that she realized what was happening. She abruptly tilted her head backwards, away from Solaufein and broke off their embrace.

Solaufein winced at her reaction. He loosen his grip and Rivian slipped a few steps away from him. Her face was flushed and her eyes lowered on the water reflection.

"I'm sorry, Solaufein. I... I.." She realized she could not finish the sentence. She did not know what to say.

They stood awkwardly opposite each other at the side of the river, trying to find the right words to say to each other.

Solaufein knew what he wanted to tell Rivian but he was terrified of speaking the words. He feared that she will leave him, if she knew he was deeply in love with her. He feared that his heart would not be able to handle the pain of rejection another time. He had waited so long for her, yet this was hardly the right time to disclose his feelings. He fought within himself, he was tired of pretending that his care for her was purely friendship.

He sighed as he made his decision and walked towards Rivian. He reached for her hands and was relieved that she did not reject his grip.

"Amin mela lle Rivian." Solaufein whispered the words he longed to tell the elf.


	10. Chapter 10: Untitled

Chapter 10:   
************************** 

Rivian stared at the dark elf, too dumbfounded to speak. The dark elf's confession took her completely by surprise. He had just told her the bond they shared was more than friendship. Solaufein was a good and dear friend to her, though she valued his friendship and company dearly, the idea of accepting his pledge seemed wrong. At a time where her beloved husband had just passed away and her heart grieving of her recent loss, she could hardly feel any other emotions. There was no soft words to explain her decision to the dark elf. The only alternative method was considerably less noble but would be the choice of most decent females. She decided to reject Solaufein as lightly as she could.

"Solaufein, you are a dear friend to me. You were there in my darkest moments, ever giving your support and alliance. I would be remiss if I did not tell you that I care greatly for you as well," she spoke sincerely.

"And you are dear to me as well, Rivian. I would not ask you of anything, just to let you that I will always be with you." Solaufein replied with a smile.

"But I cannot, cannot accept your pledge. My heart... is in disarray. I cannot love you when I still love another. It would be unfair to you."

"But he is gone, Rivian. Your heart will not hurt again. I will be around for almost as long as you are, I.." the words caught in Solaufein's throat. _ I am a drow._ He could not bear to tell her how unworthy he felt, that he was one of the most hated races to walk among the realms of Faerun.

"Anomen may be gone, but he lives in my heart still. Our marriage seemed just days ago. I cannot forget the love we shared. I'm sorry Solaufein," she countered gently, missing the unspoken words entirely.

Solaufein stared at her for a long moment, finally understanding came into his eyes. "I understand. Forgive me," he murmured.

"There is nothing to forgive, my friend, only thanks for the care and friendship you bestowed upon me," she took his hand in hers.

Solaufein nodded and covered her hands in his, accepting her decision with grace. He could hardly conceal his disappointment and the immense pain he felt in his heart. He did not want to risk adding on to the emotional burdens Rivian already carried in her heart. He followed Rivian solemnly as she lead him towards their camp.

  
========

It took two days of traveling on foot before they reached the nearest town. Rivian was both physically and emotionally exhausted. Apart from the necessary tasks, they had not spoken to each other after that fateful night. Solaufein had distant himself from her, keeping a respectful gap between them.

They sat opposite each other in the tavern and ate in silence. Their eyes focusing on the hot food before them and their senses attuned to their surroundings.

They both reached for the same mug of ale at the same time, their fingers intertwined for a brief moment and withdrew their hands in an instant, as though their touch burnt. The air grew thick with anticipation as each one waited for the other to resume eating. Finally, unable to bear the frustration any further, Solaufein rose from his seat and excused himself.

Rivian sat alone in the tavern, deep in thoughts. Strangely, Solaufein's reaction to distant himself bothered her. It was what she would do if she was in his shoes, yet it felt wrong to her somehow. She could not place her hand on the fault and it was very frustrating for her.

======

Solaufein closed the door behind him. He was safely in his own room. He sat on his bed, his mind contemplating with the idea of leaving Rivian. It was becoming unbearable to maintain his distance from Rivian. His heart desired to be near her but her rejection stung him still.

He understood Rivian's rejection. He knew he should not hope for any acceptance from her. Rivian was a gold elf. In all elven races, a gold elf, also known as a high elf was regarded high and regal among the elves. For a gold elf to bond with a drow was a scandal that would alienate Rivian from all other elves.

For the last sixty years, Solaufein had not been idle. He worked hard to right justice with the blessings of his goddess. He had earned a reputation as a fearsome warrior and an able mage in the name of Good. He had also learnt that reputation gave way to hard core suspicions and prejudice against his race when contested. No matter what he did, he could not get rid of the shadow of his race.

Solaufein let out a sigh of regret. He loved Rivian too much to want her to live an outcast life as he did. He regretted telling Rivian he loved her.


	11. Chapter 11: The Road to Recovery

Chapter 11: The Road to Recovery  
******************************************

"Lady Rivian! I've finally found you. Lady Lene bade me to find you. I've a letter addressed to you," a messenger approached Rivian and Solaufein as they were about to leave the tavern.

"Alright, hand it over to me and begone with my thanks," Rivian took the letter and rewarded the messenger for his efforts. Her hands trembled when she recognized the elegant golden script on the envelope. It was addressed to her and at the back of the envelope, it bore the unmistakable signet of her beloved husband.

A strong wave of emotions erupted her mind as she found her knees weakening with anticipation. A strong arm grabbed her and helped her to a nearby chair. She glanced up at Solaufein's dark eyes. He nodded at her and she followed his gaze downwards to the letter she held in her hands.

"No. Not here." It was going to be a private moment for her, to read a letter from her beloved and she loathed to slip into her emotions in the public tavern.

Solaufein nodded and escorted Rivian back to her room in the tavern.

  
==================

The door was closed and locked, Rivian sat at the edge of her bed, her fingertips traced over the familiar signet seal, several fond memories rekindled in her mind. She smiled faintly to herself as she gently broke the delicate seal.

__

  
Dearest Rivian,

When you receive this letter, that means I'm no longer of this world. Your sweet name lingers on my lips and I wish it continues to do so until the end of time. The Watcher came to me in my dreams and told me my Time will come soon and He will claim my soul in service. My life had been more than anything I have ever expected and to many others, I lead the life of a Hero. I am surrounded by friends and love ones, my deeds sang by the bards over Faerun. I have brought honor and respect to the Delryn family and upheld justice and my oaths to the Order. To many others, my life had been bliss indeed. My God bestowed upon me, powers granted only to his selected favorites. What more can a man ask for in a lifetime that I have not accomplished? Yet, my soul knows that all my accomplishments will be nothing if it were not for you. My love, you are dearest in my heart. The hatred and anger in my heart would have consumed my soul if it were not for your wisdom and guidance. Your love granted me the strength and the will to stay on the path of Goodness and Justice. I meant it from the bottom of my heart when I told you I love you.

Four wonderful children, you have given me. Together we had taught them the Way we believed and set them upon the path of Honor. I leave with no doubt that they will continue to bring honor and respect to the family and their lives. Thank you, my lady for giving me a warm family that I otherwise never had.

Happiness, people speak of this word as notions of endless peace, ease and bliss. I did not understand that until I met you. You had brought to my life, Light, that would have otherwise being denied to me by the taint of my childhood. My love, you are the savior of my soul. I cannot, with words expressed what gratitude and love I held for you and loath knowing that I will be leaving you alone with many elven years ahead of you. My greatest regret is that I will not be there to comfort you and to kiss your sweet lips again. Do not despair and do not grieve when my Time comes. My life is complete. You are surrounded by friends and love ones. You are needed in this world. You have a duty to the family and your people. Do not forget that.

Be comforted that I depart with no regrets in my life. Know that I will always love you wherever my soul lies. Be brave, find another mate if you can, who will accompany and protect you for the rest of your elven years. Be strong, my love. Know that I cannot lead a more fuller and meaningful life than the one I led with you by my side.

Farewell, my love.  
Anomen

  
Rivian held the letter close to her heart and held back the tears that threatened to flow down her pale face. A part of her felt free to know that Anomen led his life without regrets. She realized that she should not feel sorrow and grieve for a man whose deeds were so great that they would be written in books and taught to the young aspiring paladins in the Order. Somehow she did not feel so lonely now that she understood what Anomen felt when he departed the world. She smiled faintly as she drew comfort in that notion. Suddenly, she felt relieved of her emotional burdens as though the wings of sorrow and grief lifted from her shoulders. She felt refreshed and ready to face the challenges of Life and her duty towards the path she had chosen.

Solaufein sat besides her on the bed and faced her towards him. He whispered soft words of understanding and encouragement to her. He understood only too well, what would be written in the last letter addressed to a partner. He gently lifted her chin to look into her emerald-colored eyes, to comfort her with his gaze of understanding that held hers for some moment. The moonlight shined into the windows of the room, Solaufein noted that Rivian's hair glittered under the light and she looked almost divine, like an elven goddess. Instinctively, he traced a finger gradually up her chin to the tip of her pointed ears, the most intimate area of an elf. The act of intimacy melted the moments of awkwardness and frustration between the elves, for Rivian, it also reminded her of the enchanting tender moments that had been robbed from the lonely elf with the loss of her partner.

"You are so beautiful, Rivian," Solaufein spoke in eloquent elvish, breaking the tranquil moment they shared. Her cheeks blushed radiantly at the dark elf's compliment.

"Solaufein? You are so dear to me," she replied the compliment with one of her own and it was the truth, too. She had appreciated the dark elf's friendship and quiet support. To some extend, she was reliant on Solaufein's friendship that had lent her strength and boasted her will to continue.

Solaufein smiled at her remark.

"Rivian. I can no longer deny my feelings for you. I had already bare my heart to you. You had told me that you were not ready to accept a new love. I ask nothing of that from you, only that you would accept me as your friend, to comfort you in dark moments and defend you in battles," he spoke sincerely and took a deep breath to gain some courage to speak the words in his mind.

"I love you deeply Rivian. I.. I wish to hold you close to me, to hear your heart beat as you would of mine, to wake up with your hands entwined with mine. I.. I would not hold it against you if you think me.. unworthy of your affections. I.. I am a.. _drow_," he spoke gently, his tone dropping to a whisper at the last word and his eyes searching for any hint of acceptance in the gold elf's green eyes.

Rivian felt her heart skipped a beat on Solaufein's words. It was the second time in the week that he had bare his feelings to her. It was also highly unlikely that he would do that again if she rejected him. He had bravely opened his heart to her again. She knew that she had hurt him deeply with her last rejection, even though her intentions were noble. What was most shocking was that Solaufein's reaction to distance himself from her had affected her more deeply than she realised-it had made her realized how much he had meant to her. 

It took a moment for the full impact of Solaufein's words to reach her mind. She sat up in alarmed as she struggled to find in her disarray mind, words suitable to ease the uncertainty in the dark elf. She reached for his slender arm, and held it between her hands as she spoke to him.

"Don't say that. You are an elf just like I am. There is nothing within you that are of your hated kind. Your heart is pure and your actions are honorable, and they are what shaped you, my dearest friend. Your deeds would have put most elves like me to shame. Do not think this way of yourself."

"I thank you. I should go," assuming that Rivian had deliberately avoided answering his pledge to reject him lightly, he withdrew his arm and started for the door. He had only taken one step when she caught his arm and pulled him to an embrace.

"Don't go. Stay," she said the words he had yearned to hear for many years. Strong emotions of longing flooded as his slender hand cupped the back of her head and pulled her towards his long awaiting lips.


	12. Chapter 12: Conscience

Thank you for all your reviews for this story. Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy the story.

Chapter 12: Conscience   
******************************************

Rivian awoke from her reverie. Solaufein's arms across her chest reminded her of last night's passion with the dark elf. She glanced at Solaufein's peaceful face. He was still deep in reverie and his face wore a peaceful calm that Rivian knew was the result of their closeness. Solaufein was dear to her, she reminded herself that beneath his powerful physique as a dark elf, Solaufein's heart was as vulnerable as hers, if not even more. She must take care not to hurt her friend.

The face of her beloved husband wearing a frown came into her mind, she imagined he was displeased at her momentary weakness. She tried to reason with the conjured image that she was merely touched by the dark elf's love for her and that above all, she was lonely and emotionally inadequate. A hug from the dark elf did wonders for her, it had calmed her wandering thoughts and the torment of her loss in her heart. A kiss from Solaufein brought out passion hidden deep beneath her soul, passions that she had long hidden with the passing of her husband. Still she imagined the image frowned deeper at her weak reasoning of her mind.

I needed last night, to know that my heart can still love.

She stifled a growl from herself protesting against her selfish logic, even that thought was too much to bear on her conscience. She looked at the sleeping dark elf besides her and determined she would not let herself hurt the dark elf. She sighed in defeat and let herself slipped into reverie eventually. 

============

Solaufein opened his dark eyes and smiled at the first sight on the beautiful gold elf lying in his arms. The warmth of her body and the closeness they shared widen the smile on his smooth ebony face. He took a deep breathe, taking in the flowery scent of her golden hair and the so familiar scent of the elf. It was more than a comforting sensation. For many years, over the last six decade, he had dreamt of this very day-to awake with the beautiful elf in his arms, from a night of passion.

He praised the Goddess, Elistraee in his heart, for her blessings and guidance. He was at peace with himself, and for the second time since he left the UnderDark, he was truly happy, even if his heart told him the happiness was fragile and may not last. He remembered the first time he felt such peace and calm was when Rivian took him into her party and led him out of the UnderDark. He suspected that he would not have the courage to escape the UnderDark if it were not for her. Her care and friendship had provided strength and focus to Solaufein's uncertainty and ensure his survival on the surface. 

He watched Rivian shifted in her reverie, and found himself subconsciously cuddling her closer to him. He knew her pain was still new in heart and it would take a long time for her to heal if she could at all. He promised himself that he would wait patiently for her to be ready for him. He had already waited six decades, another decade or two would not make much of a difference.

===============  
Rivian and Solaufein left for Berdusk early in the morning. Their footsteps were light as they had spent the previous night together, in each other's arms. Solaufein was particularly cheerful. He marched besides Rivian and entertained her with his poems and songs. He was most delighted to be rewarded with several of Rivian's radiant smiles. 

He would have carried on entertaining Rivian but his keen hearing had picked up sounds of fighting further down the road. A quick look at Rivian's face told him she had heard the sounds as well. He positioned his sword arm at the hilt of his blade and ran towards the fighting with Rivian following closely behind.

They saw a group of humans and elves were fighting each other, the battle scene littered with corpses and body parts of both humans and elves alike. In the middle of the area, were six wounded elves tied to wooden poles. The area around the poles were piled with wooden spikes that would kill any unwary that tried to approached the bounded elves. Clearly, the humans had laid a trap to lure the elves. The air stung of death and wailing of the wounded. Solaufein did not need to consider which side to take, he drew his blade and cut down the nearest human. Rivian started casting her protection spells and summoned a few elementals within a short time. The humans were strong and the elves were outnumbered. A human wizard stood at the edge of the battle, throwing lighting bolts and magic missiles at the nearest elves. Rivian decided to take out the wizard first and commanded the elementals to attack the wizard. She cast Breach to disable the wizard's protection. She was busy dealing with the wizard that she did not notice Solaufein being surrounded by five humans.

Solaufein parried the attacks deftly but he was outnumbered. With the Moon's Blade granted by his goddess, Elistraee, he was able to strike quickly at his enemies. He concentrated on dispatching the fighters surrounding him, he did not notice a bolt of lightning approaching him until it hit him in the chest. Solaufein staggered at the impact of the blow, the fighter on the right attacked with his axe and the dark elf barely parried the blow with his blade. Another fighter managed to slash at his back, Solaufein turned and landed a killing blow with his left blade at the fighter. There were still three fighters near the dark elf and already the loss of blood was taking a toll on his strength. He blocked the attacks weakly and using his spells whenever he had a chance to, he was able to get a stoneskin up in time for the next attack was a slash at his mid section. It would have been nearly fatal if it were not for the stoneskin protection.

Three more human fighters surrounded Rivian, two more archers shooting their bolts at Rivian's protection orb. The bolts fell harmlessly as they bounced off Rivian's protection. In return, she threw two lightning bolts at the archers and dispatched them successfully. Rivian threw several magic missiles at several human fighters surrounding the elves, enough to stun them momentarily but not enough to kill them. The elves were able to regain their advantage with their opponents stunned and several wounded elves were able to break out of their rank and aid their weaker allies.

Solaufein laid on his stomach, a blow to his midsection knocked the wind out of him and he was unable to cast any spells nor block the next blow. Already, his back was bleeding profusely from an earlier wound and his chest burning from the lightning bolt. He braced himself for the next killing strike but it never landed.

Rivian stood between him and the two remaining fighters, magical energy flowing from her hands as she threw two magic missiles towards the fighters. Following the advantage by her stunned opponents, she cast the killing spells - disintegration.

With the remaining fighters dispatched, Rivian went straight to Solaufein, searching frantically the healing potions from her backpack. She tried to pour the potion down his throat but Solaufein had already lost conciousness from his wounds. Rivian looked at the wounded elves around for a healer but found their concentrating on their wounded kinsman instead. Whatever healing spells the elves had, they would not use it on a dark elf, especially when their own kind were in need as well. Rivian knew that it was up to her or she would lose her only friend.

Out of desperation, she poured the potions over the most critical wounds on Solaufein's body. It did not help much as she already knew from experience but every bit mattered. The wounds closed a little but it was not enough to save Solaufein's life. Without hesitation, Rivian gulped another vial of potion and she cupped the dark elf's face in her left hand and placed her lips on his. Slowly she parted his lips and let the potion flowed from her mouth to his, using her other hand to stroke his neck, easing the liquid down his throat. 

As soon as Solaufein drank the potion, Rivian noticed several of his wounds closing and the bleeding had ceased. Solaufein opened his eyes to find himself in Rivian's arms. He smiled contently at the gold elf, who quickly brought another vial to his lips and ordered him to drink.

When Solaufein recovered enough to stand, they found themselves surrounded by the very elves they helped. Solaufein noted that the elves did not seem too happy at his presence. The elves stood on guard, with their weapons drawn and they formed a circle around the two elves.


	13. Chapter 13: Detect Evil

**Chapter 13: Conscience **  
******************************************

A taller elf with auburn hair and obsidian-colored eyes stepped out of the circle and approached Solaufein and Rivian. Rivian could tell he was the leader among the group of elves, as the other elves looked up to him with respect. He scrutinized the two elves from head to toe. Rivian and Solaufein shifted uncomfortably but both were experienced enough to remain calm. 

"A drow and a gold elf... What are you doing with the drow? If you were kidnapped by our dark cousin, approached now. He will not be able to harm you with our protection," the elf leader spoke in a smooth, melodic voice. 

"No, Solaufein is my friend. He is different from his kind. He follows the Drow Deity, Lady Elistraee Silverhair, not that foul spider queen Lolth," Rivian defended Solaufein. 

"Lady Silverhair? We know of the drow deity. Then you did not come to attack us?" 

"No, I have no intention of attacking elves." It was Solaufein's turn to answer the elf leader's question and he replied sincerely. The elf leader nodded, acknowledging that the two elves had helped turn the battle to their advantage and he did not doubt the sincerity in Solaufein's simple reply. 

"Well met then. I am Kilnedil. We were ambushed by the evil guild who plotted to enslaved my kins. Thanks for the assistance," he said to Rivian in particular, directing his gratitude to Rivian. Elves were proud races and they would only show their gratitude to their own kinsman. Solaufein, unfortunately, falls out of the "kinsman" category. If it was meant as an insult to Solaufein, he did not take offence to the gesture. 

"I'm Rivian, this is Solaufein." Rivian flashed another of her warm smiles, glad that she would not have to defend herself and Solaufein against another of her kinsman. 

"If I may ask, what are you doing alone with the dark elf?" the question came out more bluntly than intended. 

Rivian paused for a moment and her smile disappeared promptly. The question caught her in surprised. She had not anticipated that she would need to explain her choice of companion. She was actually offended by what the question implied. 

"Solaufein is my friend and my traveling companion. And it happens that we have only each other as companions at this moment!" she retorted with a hint of sarcasm in her words. 

"Your choice of companion is rather unusual." Kilnedil replied calmly and waved a hand at one of the elves behind him. The elf approached and started chanting something under his breath. Before Rivian or Solaufein could make out if the elf was casting a spell, a globe of white light dropped on them-a spell of Detect Evil. 

"How dare you! How dare you judge me! We have done nothing to deserve that. How dare you!" Rivian was outraged. She waved her blade threatening and her hands tightened at the hilt of the weapon in rage. An ebony arm shooted out in front of her, halting her advance on the elf leader. 

"Please, Rivian. Calm down," Solaufein's soothing voice took away some of the rage from the gold elf but she did not put her weapon away. He was used to others using spells to judge him. While his pride hurt from the distrust, he understood that it was a quicker means to determine his intentions than long explanations. He glanced at Rivian, his heart hurt that she had to suffer such judgement because of him. The pain in his heart deepened when he realised that Rivian would have to suffer many more such insults as long as she stayed with him. He could bear the pain himself but to see his loved one suffered was more than he could bear. 

"It has to be done, gold one. We know well now that none of you is evil. Still you have an unusual choice of companion. I must admit, if you were one of my People, your choice would not be accepted," Kilnedil explained calmly. His black eyes glancing at Rivian. 

"That's none of your business. I'm not one of your People. And I'm done with you. Get out of my way." Rivian slided her blade into her sheath and holding Solaufein's hand, she started walking out of the elves. 

The elves moved to block their path but their leader dismissed them with a wave of his hand. 

"Take care then, gold elf." Kilendil murmured loud enough for Rivian to hear him but she did not stop to look back. 

================   
Rivian marched solemnly besides Solaufein. Kilnedil's words still rang in her mind and she could still feel her anger at the Detect Evil spell. Never had anyone dare to use such a spell to judge her, not even the paladins in the Order! She winced at the thought of the Order, the image of her beloved husband came into her mind again. She imagined it shook his head and looked upon her with accusing eyes. 

_Did I bring it upon myself? _

She immediately shook her head. She knew the answer to the question. She stole a glance at Solaufein. His gaze was on the ground and he had also marched in silence since the encounter. She realized that the encounter hurt the dark elf more than herself. 

_No. It was me that's hurting his heart. _

  
She stopped in surprised at that thought. It came abruptly into her mind and she glanced at the quiet dark elf who had also stopped his march when she did. He gazed at her with his dark eyes, his thick white brows kneaded together in an expression of pain. 

_Oh Gods! That's right. It's me that's hurting his heart. _

"Solaufein..." she whispered to herself and to her dismay, she found her thoughts in disarray. She knew she would have a lot to think through in the next few days. 


	14. Chapter 14: A Letter To Solaufein

**Chapter 14: A Letter To Solaufein**  
******************************************

Rivian sat in her room, thinking about the recent days events. Several incidents passed through her mind but most of all, her thoughts hovered around Solaufein and their night of passion. Her brows kneaded together into a small frown on her fair face and her hands clung tightly over the emotions stirred from the memory.

Solaufein was a dear friend to her, and perhaps somewhere in her heart, she valued him more than a friend. She could not be certain. Solaufein loved her dearly, and his affections had started several decades ago, even before she married Anomen. His devotion had touched her heart, and she suspected that it was one of the reasons that contributed her acceptance of his affections and for her momentary weakness that contributed to their night of passion. 

_It should never have happened. Its wrong. I don't even know what I want anymore. I would have hurt him even more. What am I supposed to do now?_

Anomen had just passed away several months ago. A part of him still lived in her heart and she would never forget him. How could she love another when her heart was already given away? What kind of woman would love another when her husband still lay warm in the grave? What would the children say? What about her kinsman? She had experienced a taste of disapproval from the elf she met earlier, and it bothered her more than she would admit.

She shook her head in disapproval of herself. She could ignore what others may say if she accepts Solaufein, but she knew she would not be able to ignore what her children would think of her. She wondered if she loved Solaufein enough to draw strength from their bond. They would have so many obstacles in their path.

Rivian was not a coward. Her heritage and marriage with Anomen had brought them legendary obstacles but they had overcome them with their love. Could she do the same with Solaufein? Did she even love Solaufein, or that she was doing it out of friendship or pity?

Her frown deepened at the thought of pitying Solaufein. She knew, of all the excuses she could make up to explain that night, Pity was the worst of all. 

"No. Solaufein deserves so much more. I cannot offer him what he needs. I cannot... not until I know where my heart lies... Forgive me, my dearest friend."

She had already made up her mind and suddenly she was able to breath easier and her thoughts straightened out on their own. She knew what she needed to do before the whole situation got out of hand-to leave Solaufein.

=========================

Solaufein found a letter in Rivian's room the next day. It was addressed to him. His fingers trembled as he held the letter. He knew only too well what would be written inside. He had entered Rivian's room only to find that she was already gone. Her backpack and weapons were gone, everything in the room was in order. He knew that she had left him.

He felt the letter with his ebony fingers, his heart was already hurting even before he read the letter. He knew there would be no miracle-Rivian had left him. Finally curiosity got the better of him. He needed to know the reason. He wanted to know if she had loved him.

Gradually, his fingers lifted the cover of the envelope and pulled out the delicate paper. He braced himself for the worst and flipped open the letter.

  
_Dearest Solaufein,_

_No words can express how sorry I am to leave without biding you goodbye. I am deeply sorry for choosing this path. The truth is that I would have hurt you even more if I chose to stay with you. That, my heart cannot bear. I have told you more than once that you are dear to me. That night of passion brought comfort to my grieve and warmth to my soul, I would never forget that. You sacrificed the security of your feelings, exposed your heart and your vulnerability to me. I would be remiss if I did not tell you how much my heart was swayed by your sincerity and that your warmth had brought me out of my grieve. _

_Despite that night, I knew that it had happened too soon and too sudden. I am not ready for our bond and unsure of my heart. My dearest friend, know that you will always have a special place in my heart. For all the sacrifices you made for me, the friendship and care you had bestowed upon me and most of all, for the love you held for me, I have found the courage to live my life till my Time comes. I will not allow my soul to sink into darkness nor will I shorten my life with my will again. You have given me the strength to face the challenges of Life again._

_A part of me wants to stay with you as my heart greatly desires so. But I fear that I am not ready to do so. To do otherwise is to be unfair to you and I cannot bear that. I cannot bear to hurt you anymore than I already have. I'm sorry, my friend. I truly am. Your presence intrigued me and proved to be an irresistable temptation that would be wrong and unfair to you. I am unworthy of your affections if I cannot give my heart in whole. _

_I believe we will meet again as Fate decreed. Please accept my ring as token of my appreciation and in memory of the times we spent together. Till then, please take care of yourself._

_ - Rivian Delryn_  


Solaufein turned the envelope and found a small golden band within. It was an elegant ring, imprinted with a few elven runes that granted the ring wearer with light protective magic. A single emerald as green as Rivian's eyes was the only jewel in the ring. The name of Rivian was engraved in the inner band of the ring. It was an appropriate gift to remind Solaufein of Rivian, as this ring was thoroughly personalised as Rivian's.

Solaufein held the ring fondly in his palms, and after a few moments of fiddling, he slipped the ring into his ring finger. The magical ring fitted itself around his fingers. 

"Till we meet again, my lovely Rivian," he gazed dreamily at his hand and murmured to himself.


	15. Chapter 15: Reunion

Thank you all for your comments and reviews. This is the ending chapter of "Happily Ever After". I hope you liked the story so far. I apologise for my poor grammer and spelling, English isn't my primary language but has always been my prefered language in reading.

Please feel free to feedback your comments on the story. Thank you.

**=============================================================**

**Chapter 15: Reunion**  
******************************************

Rivian sat in the pavilion along one of the main trading road to Berdusk. It was not yet dawn and the city gates remained close. Her long golden hair flew as the cold winter winds blew past. Ten winters had past since she last stepped foot in Berdusk. Her travels had taken her across Faerun but never had her adventures guided her feet to Berdusk until now.

Rivian enjoyed the tranquility before dawn and the winter breeze. The busy roads were unusually quiet and empty as most caravans stopped for rest during the nights. In a couple of moments, the sun will rise and the chirping of the birds will mark the start of a new day.

She allowed herself to think over her adventures over the past decade. She had upheld justice and lent her strength to turn numerous battles to her advantage. She was renowned for her arcane abilities and war strategies, most of all, for her compassion. Her fame had kept her busy and she found herself seldom staying long in the same place. Despite her busy schedule, she had made a promise to herself to go back to Amn each year on her beloved husband's anniversary. It was thus her children were able to see her every year. The last time she was in Amn, her favorite grandchild, Raine had married a ranger and they had deliberately timed their marriage so that Rivian could attend. The memory of the marriage brought another person into her mind-Solaufein.

The thought of her dear friend crossed her mind several times during the past decade, she found herself wondering where he was and if he would ever forgive her for leaving him. On several occasions, she had tried going to Anauroch, the only place that she knew she might find Solaufein, but her adventures had brought her out the way. Thinking about Solaufein brought a melancholy mood and she pulled out a jade flute from her belt, something she had picked up only in the recent years. Music was part of her elven heritage and she had spent considerable time with the forest elves to learn a tune or two. She was no bard though but she had learnt enough to play her instrument.

She positioned the flute on her lips and blew a soft, enchanting tune. As her memories of regret filled her mind, her music filled with her emotions. It was a slow lovely tune, one that would be played when an elf missed his home or loved one. It was an appropriate tune to express her feelings. So engrossed she was in weaving her music that she did not notice the night glow silent. It was as though the forests around were listening as well.

The tune faded away as the sun rose slowly lilting up the forest and roads gradually. A lone figure approached the pavilion, lured by the enchanting tune.

Rivian was absorbed in the ambience of the morning dawn. Her keen elven hearing picked up the sounds of footsteps near her and she glanced around to see a slender hooded figure approaching the pavilion. She eyed the stranger suspiciously but relaxed when the figure showed up both hands in a gesture of peace. Her eyes widen as the stranger removed one glove and a familiar golden ring gleamed brightly, on the ring finger of the slender, ebony drow hand. Sensing her excitement, the stranger lifted the hood off his face with a quick swipe.

He was amused to see Rivian's mouth widen in surprise. The gold elf was still as beautiful as he remembered, if not more. Experience and years on the road had given the female more muscles on parts of her body where most other females would bulged. Her long slender fingers were agile and quick from the years of spell casting. Elven runes carved onto the silver blade tugged at her belt, granting powerful elven enchantment on the blade. She was dressed in a long silver robe that had runes deftly sewn into the lining of the robe. He acknowledged her surprise with a grin and opened his arms to receive the gold elf's welcome. He cuddled the slender elf in his arms and ran his fingers through her golden locks in a familiar motion.

"Solaufein. I missed you," the female smiled as she slowly broke off the embrace, her hand still leaning on his chest.

"Really? How much?" the drow teased, his grin widened at her words.

"Oh you.." Rivian blushed, and she slipped her hand up his neck in response to his teasing. She smiled knowingly as the dark elf acknowledged her familiarity by cupping her hand on his face.

They looked into each other's eyes for a long moment as each remembered the circumstances and emotions from their previous parting. Solaufein reached for her other hand on his chest and squeezed it tightly. Behind them, the sun continued rising and the early birds had started chirping. 

"Where are you heading?" Solaufein asked after a long while.

"To Berdusk," she answered promptly and hesitated before continuing, "to Anauroch actually." to look for you

Solaufein's grin widen as he did not miss the unspoken words.

The sun had risen fully and the city gates would be open soon. They would have continued enjoying each other's company but Solaufein's eyes squinted as the sun's ray shone upon him. He released one of Rivian's hand and reached for his hood to shield his eyes. Even after several decades as a surface drow, his eyes would not adapt to the sun's glare.

"I wondered if you would prefer to stare at me, at our leisure, under less glaring rays for surely you have not lost your keen elven sight?" he teased and was rewarded with a smile spread from left to right ear on the gold elf's beautiful face.

He led her away to his camp located in nearby forest where he would be more at ease under the shade.

===============

Alone in the forest with Rivian, Solaufein held Rivian's hand and sat besides her on a log. The winter wind was still blowing and Solaufein fed the dying campfire more firewood. After a few moments, the campfire brightened the camp and the elves felt warmer. It was a remote part of the forest that few travelers passed by. Most travelers preferred to camp nearer to the main trading roads but the Solaufein was a drow and the mere sight of his skin color usually sent shivers and fear down the common traveler.

Solaufein turned his dark eyes towards his elven companion. His words were stuck in his throat as she looked at him expectantly. He had been rehearsing this scene numerous times over the last decade, and he had even written a script in his mind what he wanted to tell her. But when the time of their meeting finally arrived, he was speechless. Luckily for him, Rivian broke the silence, reliving the tension from him.

"Solaufein, how have you been?" her tone was soft and gentle. Her soft emerald-colored eyes gazed playfully at the dark elf.

"Good," he gave an one-worded answer. "I'd been looking for you, places that I think you might be.. even Amn." he continued.

"So have I, my friend. After the first few months since we parted, I tried traveling to Anauroch, but Fate kept me away with quests that I could not refuse."

Solaufein nodded, and his lips curved into a smile.

"We met at last, Rivian and not my chance I think. I had pray to my Lady Silver hair that I would see you again.. I hope our meeting this time will last longer for I greatly enjoyed your company and will give anything for more."

Rivian tensed at his subtle invitation. She had hoped that the drow's feelings for her still held after these long years and he had expressed that he wished to see her again. A hint was not enough for her though, she felt almost certain that the drow would be angry, hate her for hurting him and leaving him with a mere letter that did not even do him justice or more likely, given up his affections for a more worthy lady. She was a lost soul then and throughout the years she had reclaimed back her soul and heart. 

Solaufein watched the gold elf's lips twitched as though she was going to say something but as moments passed by, no words came from her mouth. Whatever she had wanted to say, she had changed her mind. Solaufein decided that the elves being a patience race needed some more persuasion. He pulled her hands towards his chest and moved closer to her. His eyes locking hers with a burning passion and he spoke the words that were in his heart.

"You'll never know how much   
your smile lights up the room,  
your laughter fills my soul,   
making all the little problems of the day disappear. 

You may be away from my arms,   
but you will never be very far from my heart. 

I know my love for you will never leave.   
There are too many memories;   
Too many precious moments and   
wonderful times to ever try to forget; 

Come with me Rivian, stay by my side. Let us not part anymore." his words were sincere and touched with emotions hidden deep within his heart.

Rivian gazed at the drow with moisture in her green eyes. His poem had touched her heart but it was his passion and devotion that persuaded the female elf. 

"I will stay with you Solaufein. 

You'll never know how much pride   
I hold in my heart for the person you are,   
the things you do,  
for your strength and your gentleness,   
your courage and your determination,   
your accomplishments and your dream s..." she returned the drow's pledge with an equally enchanting poem of her own.

The dark elf was visibly moved by the female's poetry. He knew Rivian was not a poet by nature and she had communicated with his soul through poetry. He suspected that the female elf had spent considerable time honing her poetry for him and he was very touched. He boldly pulled her into his arms so that she leaned on him. His arm moved around her waist and tightened his grasp. Never again would he let her leave him. He stroked her soft hair with one slender hand and placed his ebony fingers at the back of her neck. He found himself inhaling the scent of Rivian's hair and making a deliberate effort to remember the scent. The female looked up from his embrace, her eyes locked with his intensively. There was unmistakable invite in her eyes. It was the moment that he had been waiting for. Without hesitation, he leaned towards her serene face and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

He teased her lips with his tongue as they parted. The kiss started soft and teasing and as the passion flowed, increased in intensity and the couple lay entwined on the soft grass after a long awaited passionate bonding. Their attire lay carelessly around the camp.

Both elves felt a deep bond had formed between them, one that they had never experience before. Both understood and felt each other's longings. It was the familiarity that struck them. They had formed a rapport between them, it was the ultimate bond elves made with each other, one that will last for the rest of their mortal years. They would be able to read each other's mind and thoughts, even from a distance away. Their minds and souls were linked. It was the most intimate form of sharing a man and a maid could have.

"A rapport. We have a rapport." Rivian gasped.

Solaufein did not need to hear the words, he learnt them through their newly formed link, from Rivian's mind.

"Never will we be apart again, my love. I love you... More than you ever know." he whispered.

Rivian smiled knowingly for she already knew how much the dark elf loved her. She could feel the depth of his love from their link and she knew she would in turn loved him as much. Too much time was lost already.

The drow nodded in agreement to the unspoken thoughts and they made an unspoken promise never to part again. Another passionate kiss sealed the promise and fired the fires of passion in them.


End file.
